Kuroshi Academy
by InkMaster
Summary: All her life, May Maple has been rejected by her family. When her younger brother, Max, dies she is immediately accused and sent to Kuroshi Academy, a place where young murderers are sent to, to fight in a war in which it is girls vs. boys. The number one rule:don't fall in love. (Contains CS, PS, IS, ORS) - AU -
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey, guys~! Oh my gosh! I'm very excited. This is going to be the very first fanfiction I have ever posted. Comments are encouraged. No flaming will be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (sadly.) The only thing I own is Kuroshi Academy, since I created it for the story.

* * *

**[ ****_May_**** ]**

_I hate you._

Three words that shatter my heart every time they are said. Why does it hurt to hear someone say that? Those three simple words. Is is because I am always the target of them? Perhaps my heart has been weakened by the many emotions that easily cloud the human heart. But, that couldn't be it? Could it? I've dealt with the pain long enough to the point where I am easily able to block it out. Who needs love anyways? That's right, humans do. Including me.

That's probably why there was never any doubt that my parents ever loved me. Not even for a second. I had always known that my parents, my own flesh and blood, had hated me ever since the day I was born. They had said I was a mistake, a disappointment to them because I wasn't a boy. That was before Max, my younger brother, even came along. Everything was fine after he was born.

My parents had gotten the boy they wanted and I was left behind. I became lonely and miserable. Fear ruled my heart and soul. My body became nothing but an empty shell. A pit of despair. A black void filled with darkness. I was rejected. Occasionally, I could see my parents taking pitied glances at me. As long as they even looked at me I was happy.

But every thing changes, at least some time in life. It did for me.

* * *

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't your fault," I whispered to myself, chanting the same thing over and over, "It wasn't your fault at all May." I buried my head in my hands, trying to stop the tears threatening to rain down on my face. Whatever happened that day was, honestly, not my fault. At least, I think so. The memory is always fuzzy, but somewhere in my mind I can remember hearing a gunshot, Max falling to the ground, and then...he was gone...forever.

I clenched my fists to stop myself from letting the tears fall, not even stopping when my palms starts to ooze blood from the pain. The memory was just too much for me to handle. This was probably why I am stuck up in my room right now. It's a safe haven for me. It helps keep my sanity in check. If I am ever exposed to the outside world for a too long I think I'll lose it. For good. I smiled at the thought. Maybe it'd be nice to lose my sanity. Maybe...

The soft matress of my bed collided with my body as I leaned back onto it and turned to the walls. My eyes roamed over the gray walls that accompanied me. Strips of wallpaper were peeling off, flecks of paint chipping off, cracks cluttered the walls. I swung my head over the side of my bed. The floor looked old and worn down. Gross.

Out of boredom, I began to hum just before the sound of footsteps could be heard right outside my door. My parents were coming upstairs to see me. I panicked for a moment. My safe haven was fixing to be broken. I groaned and casually leaned back against my bed as the door to my room opened and in stomped my parents.

They each stood on one side of me, picking me up by my arms. It was as if I weighed nothing to them. They were dragging me around like a rag doll, I didn't like it. I kicked and squirmed desperately trying to get out of their reach, but their grip never loosened as they hauled me down the wooden stairs.

From the living room I could see a black limo and a small, red suitcase sitting there waiting for someone, waiting for me. My parents dropped me down onto the ground with a loud thud. The little suitcase toppled over, landing on me. I eyed it carefully as I slowly rose from the ground. I looked at my parents. Their expressions were blank. I reached for the bag, slinging it over my shoulder even though I knew I could roll it on the ground. The chauffeur handed me a slip of paper as I entered the back seat. I read the paper carefully. _Kuroshi Academy. Kuroshi Academy. _Over and over again until I shoved the piece of paper into my pockets.

It was time. I had fought against the idea for so long, in fear that I would be ambushed by memories of Max and now I had no other choice to accept it. My parents were sending me to a new school. Away from home. And away from them.

* * *

A/N: Well...there's Chapter 1. It's not the best I've written, but I really wanted to post this. I promise the next chapter will be better and, hopefully, longer. Until next time, C'est la vie!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay, so I didn't get a lot of reviews, but who cares, right? I'm just glad some people did review so thank you for that. I read some of your stories too ,but I didn't leave any reviews. Hopefully this chapter will be longer than the first. Please enjoy~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own Kuroshi Academy.

* * *

**[** _May _**]**

_ "_So...this is what it's like to be free, huh," I asked myself, a smile creeping up on my face. Tears came pouring down my face in small streams as my body started shaking, rhythmically, with my silent sobs of joy. I was finally free from my parents. No more of their pitying glances or harsh words. I could do whatever I wanted to do; be who I wanted to be.

I leaned back on the plush seats, a content sigh leaving my mouth. It was peaceful in the limousine. Better than what "peace" I had back home. The warm light filtering through the windows brightened the inside of the car, the silence that hung in the air was something that I was used to, and the homey feeling it all created allowed my stiff body to have a chance to relax. Within seconds a small 'thump' regained my attention, pulling me out of my happy mood, and I slowly leaned over to see what had caused such an irritating noise.

My suitcase had fallen over on its side. It must've been a certain way the car was moving or had moved, but thankfully, none of the contents had spilled out of the bag. Carefully, I reached for it with one of my hands and grabbed the red bag by one of the handles, pulling it into my lap. "Nows a good time to see what my parents packed for me," I muttered to myself. I eyed the bag and held it up in the air to estimate how much it weighed before unzipping the side. Obviously, all my stuff wasn't going to be in there.

Moving the top out of my gaze, the first thing that I noticed was something I had long forgotten, it was a small, pink skitty plush from when I was a little girl. My face turned pink as I, daintily, held the toy up in front of my face. This was from after I was born, when my parents had first thought I was going to be their little boy, the one they'd always wanted. They had gone out and bought lots of boy things , but instead of just throwing everything away when I was born they decided to save it. They had even went out of their way to buy me a toy, anyways. It was a skitty plush. Since then, I took the thing everywhere I went whether it was school or to the park near our house. I loved it with all my heart.

Now I could see the toy was missing an eye, it's belly had been ripped open- sand spilling out instead of stuffing -while the legs needed new stitches. I shuddered, running my thumb over it's one eye before letting it drop to the ground. It gave me an ominous feeling in the bottom of my stomach. I moved the doll under the seat with my feet continuing to lean over and look inside my suitcase again. All I found was a school uniform. _Guess this is a private school, _I thought with a shrug. Gingerly, I held the uniform up to take a look at it.

The outfit itself looked like any sailor school uniform. The shirt was white and long-sleeved, sporting a black tie on the front of the shirt. The skirt, also, deemed to be the color black and stopped mid-thigh length. I found a pair of black socks and shoes hidden within the pockets of the suitcase. I shifted my body, holding the articles of clothing near me to see if it fit when suddenly the car stopped and I looked outside to see no other building, but one. This school was in the middle of nowhere.

The driver got out of his seat, exiting the car, and walked around towards my side of the limousine. I took a quick glance at him. He walked slowly and hesitantly to open my door, when he stopped in front of it. I stared at him while he, finally, managed to open the door and acknowledge me saying, "Miss Maple you'll need to change into your uniform before you go inside."

* * *

After I had dressed in my new uniform, the limousine driver dropped me off at the front of the school building. With myself observing my new surroundings.

The school was surrounded by a rusty iron gate and the size of it was big like a mansion, but you could tell this place was old judging by the looks of it. It seemed like one of those places you had to explore before getting a full depiction of what it actually looked like.

I placed a hand on the bars of the iron gate. Did I want to do this? I turned my head from the building. The limousine had already driven away. It couldn't be any easier to go ahead and leave. But I could always run away if this school got to be too much for me to handle. My eyes landed on my feet, as I slowly took a deep breath and pushed open the gate. It started to make a loud creaking noise before I closed it back up, letting the lock chains rattle behind me. The grass in the yard was dead and crunched under my feet as I walked on it. From where I stood the big front double-doors looked ajar and I had to shield my eyes from the dimming sunlight to see anything inside. Were they expecting me?

A girl's scream pierced through the air along with a gunshot. I froze in my spot, hearing more gunshots fire after the first one. Within mere seconds of my arrival I was already afraid to look beyond the doors, but I mustered up enough courage to walk inside.

* * *

The hallways were disgusting. The wallpaper was peeling, a light flickered on and off, blood stained the walls at random times. What kind of a school was this? I turned a corner only to trip on something, no, someone before landing on the ground with a thud. "What the..." I rubbed my head and turned to find a girl laying on the ground. My eyes widened as I moved over to check her pulse. Nothing.

I crinkled up my nose and wiped my hand on my skirt. "I need to find someone," I managed to say, running down the hallways, occasionally seeing several corpses laying around on the floor. Many of them had bullet wounds on them. Some even had marks that looked strange to me. Whatever weapon made that scared me.

Up ahead, I could see a door next to a wooden staircase. Quickly, I stopped to observe the path, but ended up taking the door, which I was grateful for. It lead out into the courtyard, here the grass also being dead like the front yard and it was surrounded by four cement walls, but in the middle lay a humongous tree that somehow grew blooming, red roses instead of flowers. Whatever kind of tree it was, it was beautiful.

I stood there in awe for a few minutes, taking in the lovely sight. Never had I seen something like this before. I raced down the small stone path towards the tree, laughing like a maniac. I neared the tree and touched the base of it, feeling how dense it was. The wood was oddly, smooth when I touched it. I picked a rose off a nearby branch while smelling it's sweet fragrance. It made me wonder who took care of this plant.

_'CLICK'_

I felt something round and cold press up against my head. I ,alarmingly, dropped the rose to the ground. "You have five seconds to explain what the hell you're doing here before I blow your brain to bits." I raised my arms up in an attempt to tell this stranger that I wasn't a threat, but to no avail.

What kind of a school was this?

* * *

**A/N: **Once again, sorry if it's not that good. I guess I kind of rushed on this. Especially towards the end. Not really much of a cliff-hanger, but hopefully you enjoyed the chapter. More characters should be showing up in the next chapter, but I fear that my writing is getting worse. Until next time, C'est la vie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Helloski to all of you bros out there reading my fanfiction. And congratulations. You've made it this far into the story, which isn't even that long, and I am finally updating again. I've gotten a few more reviews and I've decided that I'm probably going to start responding to the reviews at the end of the chapter. WHOO~! Also be expecting a new story from me, I'll probably make it sometime this week-maybe next week. Who knows...I'll let you guys decide.

P.S- The format is a little different. :/

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own Kuroshi Academy.

* * *

**[** _May _**]**

The stranger's voice was, obviously, male. And judging by the way he held that gun up against my head, I could tell he's probably had some type experience with one before.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose up, my body was trembling tremendously, and my vision was starting to blur from the tears brimming my eyes. "Please," I pleaded softly, turning around to face the man behind me.

My attention turned to the man. I forced myself to only focus on the man in front of me, training my eyes on the gun that he held in his hands. I refused to look at anything else.

Taking in his appearance, it shocked me to see what he looked like. The man-rather a boy- was about a foot taller than me and had quite the build, good for combat and different things involving strength. He seemed fit for just about anything.

His hair looked like it had been dyed green, although you could tell it was artificial. It made him look dangerous, yet cool and hunky at the same time. His eyes sported the same emerald color, like his hair. The both of them were creating a piercing gaze that stared, power-hungry, into my eyes.

He was wearing a school uniform that looked like any other traditional uniform. It looked like something from the military.

As I looked at him in awe I saw a flicker of movement, just as the boy decided to make a move. He shoved me up against the tree while keeping the gun pressed up against my chest. He placed his other arm across my neck to pin me down and keep me in place.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" The boy snarled. I shook me head, unable to do anything but stare at the boy's eyes in fright. My breathing started to became rapid and uneven, so, in an attempt to calm myself down I focused on the boy's eyes. The color was a deep shade. Beautifully breathtaking. Soon, I found my eyes staring at his lips. They looked so soft and warm. My heart began pounding loudly in my chest, my palms were sweating like crazy. I fought the urge to just lean forward and kiss him then and there, but I also noticed the boy seemingly restraining himself from something as well.

A strangled cry left my mouth as I felt a small, stinging sensation in my cheek.

The boy had just slapped me.

I stood still as he leaned in close to me. "Let me repeat that again, or should I ask a simpler question since you can't even seem to respond to that?"

His voice was full of mockery and arrogance. Anger flared up inside me, but I let it go, looking down at the ground.

"Don't act like I'm stupid, " I say, quietly to myself.

"Then answer the damn question, girl." He responded back.

He placed a finger on the trigger. He was gonna fire unless I answered the question.

He leaned in closer to me. "What are you doing he-"

The boy never finished his sentence before a blur of orange and black tackled him down to the ground.

I picked my head up to see what was going on, and from where I was it was hard. I got up and stayed next to the tree, ignoring the few grunts of effort I heard. In the end, I could see a girl pinning down the boy. Her orange hair was pulled into a side ponytail, her eyes- in the few moments I saw them- were an ocean color that was filled with courageousness. She even sported the same uniform as me.

"What do you think _you're _doing, Hayden?" The girl's voice asked, intensifying the anger contained in her words. The boy, underneath her, narrowed his eyes at her. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing, Misty? I'm making another kill so we can win this war."

I frowned. A war? And who's we?

The girl, Misty, looked at the boy, tossing his gun into a nearby clump of dirt while taking a knife out of her pocket and pressing it up against the boy's throat. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to Hayden. You have no one to save you and, frankly, no way to save yourself."

The boy smirked at Misty. "You wouldn't dare kill me." In response, Misty narrowed her eyes and growled. "Wanna bet?"

The doors flung open and three boys ran out over to where Misty and the boy lay on the ground. A hunky looking spiky-haired brunette and a cold purple-haired boy ran over to help the boy up. A raven-haired boy grabbed Misty up off of the boy.

With no words at all, the two boys holding the boy dragged him inside, letting him yell, "I knew you wouldn't kill me."

The door closed, which only left me, Misty, and the raven-haired boy left in the courtyard. I quietly started walking towards them, but stopped a few feet away from them.

"I'm glad you're alright," said the the raven-haired boy as he gently caressed Misty's face, pulling her mouth closer to his. The orange-haired girl began to close her eyes before spotting me from afar. She stopped, slightly pulling away from the boy.

His eyes held concern for her. "Mist, are you okay?"

Misty nodded, letting out a sigh. "Yeah Ash...it's just...you need to go right now."

His eyes looked at her, then followed her gaze, which lead to me. Ash nodded in understanding, giving her shoulder an encouraging squeeze on the way inside.

Misty crossed her arms and slowly made her way towards me after Ash left. "So," she said eying me up and down, "you're new here, correct?" I meekly nodded my head, scared as to what this girl was going to do to me. She lifted a hand and motioned for me to follow. I did as she told me to.

* * *

We headed back inside, traveling on a confusing route with many twists and turns. "No worries."

I turned to look at Misty. "I'll explain everything to you later. You'll definitely need to know some important information in order to survive this school." She trailed off, looking away at the chipping walls splattered in blood. "If you don't already know. My name is Misty."

I smiled at her. "I know. I heard that boy out there say you're name." Misty nodded her head keeping her gaze in front of us. "I'm May. May Maple."

My voice echoes breaking the silence of the hallways. Misty's expression was kept blank the further we walked through the maze of hallways. Deciding to break the silence, I decided to ask about Ash. "Hey, Misty about that boy in the courtyard was I interrupting some-"

I was shoved up against the wall before Misty's knife was implanted in the wall next to my head. "Look, May. You seem nice and I know we could be friends, but please...please don't talk about that, okay?"

"Please." Misty mouthed quietly to me before pulling the knife out of the wall and placing it back in her pocket. I stared at her dumbfounded. Misty stopped a few feet away to wait on me. I jogged until I was standing next to her.

"There are certain rules here, May. Rules that you don't want to break." Misty yawned and stretched. I was afraid to ask. "What kind of rules?"

Misty smiled at me, laughing and holding her stomach. "Well, rule number one: You have to kill at all times." My blood runs cold. Kill?

"Rule number two: Be prepared at all times. You may never know what the boys are planning and/or doing to the girls." I chuckle nervously, my breathing starting to become uneven again.

"Finally, last, and most importantly you may never EVER fall in love."

* * *

.: _Reviews_:.

Dawnie'B: _You were my first reviewer and I feel SO happy about that. I read your story and thought the plot was pretty interesting. Keep on writing. You're good at it. And to answer your question, yes, it is a war where it is the boys versing the girls._

Ready to fly: _I'm happy that you're excited about the story. I hope you feel that way about the chapters when you first read them._

malory7980: _I have a way with words? Well, I don't know about that, but thank you for the compliment. I think I'm gonna read your story. Even if you say it's one of those High-school-stories-where-everyone-falls-in-love. XD_

Ydream08: _You were correct about the stranger being Drew. Well, even though I didn't state it in the chapter it should be obvious from the tiny description of what he looks like. Anyways, thank you for the compliment. Keep on writing. If you review my story I'll review yours._

Cresseliaprincess: _Blargh~! I really like how you commented on my negativity towards my writing and I appreciate you trying to tell me that it's good. I promise I won't talk crap about it anymore, no matter how much I want to. *cries in corner*_

Pinkcott123: _I most certainly did update soon. Okay that's a lie. Thanks for complimenting how dark and scary everything sounded. I try._

herii: _OH MY GLOB~! Someone from FRANCE is reading my fanfiction. XD. That's great. I never had someone foreign read my works and comment on it. I certainly hope that you may find this fanfiction again._

* * *

There you go everyone. There's Chapter 3. Was it too long? Too short? Let me know what you think, but I'll be answering and/or commenting on some of the reviews. (That may mean all of them.) C'est la vie. o 3 o


End file.
